It has previously been known to erect buildings on-site by means of custom fabrication. However, such techniques have been found to be time consuming and costly. Such custom building techniques and apparatus have given way to prefabrication which, in general, has required the fabrication off-site of prefabricated wall and floor panels which are subsequently interconnected on-site to erect the structural framework and the like. While the techniques and apparatus employed in these prefabrication practices have generally reduced the time and cost incident to the erection of a building, further improvements in such reduction are desired. Additionally, such known techniques and apparatus have generally not taught that the panel members employed for forming the prefabricated subassemblies may remain as finished surfaces of the final assembly.
The prior art has been substantially devoid of techniques and apparatus by which structural forms may be erected on-site and subsequently filled with concrete or other setting material for development of the structure substantially totally on-site.